Confessions
by jibber59
Summary: When Maude lets the cat out of the bag, Ezra realizes it is time to face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Buck was pacing angrily back and forth in front of a confused, and slightly frightened, JD.

"Explain to me kid, what ever inspired you to send a telegram to Maude Standish. We you hit on the head or something?" Buck made no effort to hide his anger at the young man.

"I'm perfectly fine Buck. And I figured, with Ezra getting shot and all, his ma should be told."

"That's his decision, not yours. How did you even know where she was?"

"I remembered from the last telegram he got from her. When he got so mad 'cause she asked him to send some money for something or another –" his voice faded off a little. "Oh, is he still mad at her about that?"

"No kid, he's not. He can't stay mad at her. That's kind of the problem."

"I don't get it Buck. Why are you mad then?"

"Because Ezra doesn't need her here right now." _Or ever_ , he added to himself.

"Sure he does. He was hurt. Why wouldn't he want his ma here to help take care of him?" A sad look came to his eyes. "I sure would."

Buck toned down his anger. "I know you would kid. Most folks would. But Maude isn't exactly the chicken soup and lullaby type."

"But still, he was a hero. Saving Mrs. Travis like that. Don't you think she should know about that?"

"Yeah, she should. I just wish stuff like that mattered to her."

"I really screw up on this?" JD asked anxiously

"It's probably not as bad as I'm thinking. But do everybody a favour and don't do it again."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"Why Mr. Sanchez, I must say I am impressed. In a town of this size, to have managed to raise the funds to create such an impressive edifice. And for such a noble cause." Maude's enthusiasm was decidedly excessive.

"Well ma'am," Josiah couldn't stop a slight blush, despite his better instinct. "I can't say this is all that impressive a church, next to some I've seen and heard tell of. But I imagine the good Lord isn't as particular about the building as he is about the souls inside."

"Well of course. I never for a moment intended to imply otherwise."

"Of course not. Now you know, Ezra deserves some of the credit here."

"He does?" Maude didn't have to pretend to be surprised.

"Yes ma'am. Donated half his share of some reward money to the building fund. Kind of inspired the rest of the men to do the same."

"Really? He did?" _Damn fool. I taught him better than that_. "It makes a mother – proud. Tell me Mr. Sanchez, how close to your goal are you?"

"Well, we're doing pretty good, but there's always more work that needs to be addressed.

"It occurs to me, and this is of course entirely at your discretion, that I have an opportunity that could greatly benefit your cause."

"Do tell."

"An investment. Now I can guess what you might be thinking, but this really is a golden opportunity. I certainly wouldn't call it a gamble. It is as sure an investment as I have ever encountered. A new business development in San Francisco, such a growing community. Builders there are selling offices as quickly as they can complete them, and making 10, 15, even 20 times their investment back. If I were to give you the names of some of the people involved – and I'm so sorry I can't – you would be completely impressed. I even have much of my own savings invested."

"Well now that does sound incredible." _As in too good to be true_. "You don't mind if I take a bit of time to contemplate the options. Perhaps pray on it for a bit."

"Of course, but I will say this particular option is time sensitive.

 _Don't doubt that for a minute._ "I understand completely. I'll let you know ma'am. You'll have to excuse me now. Always more work to be done."

"Certainly." She turned and walked towards her meeting with Ezra. Josiah watched as she walked away, his eyes clouding over with anger and disappointment.

 _Good Lord!_ He thought. _Does she think I'm that stupid, or does she simply assume we haven't figured out who she really is? That boy deserves so much better._

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"No! You will not, under any circumstance, accept so much as a single penny from Mr. Sanchez. Is that understood?" Ezra could feel the tension in his entire body as he clenched his jaw.

"You will not take that tone with me Ezra. Remember who I am."

"I know exactly who you are mother, to my everlasting shame and mortification."

" **Your** mortification? Can you even begin to understand how I feel? My God Ezra at you had $10,000, yours for the taking, and you not only failed in your effort to abscond with it, but you get caught and shot in the debacle. And then you give away the reward money! It's enough to make a mother weep."

"Interesting. Most mothers would be weeping over the fact their child was shot, rather than the loss of the funds."

"Oh, for heavens sake! You are not a child Ezra, so stop acting like one."

"Acting? You believe me to be acting. Tell me - is that how you look at the role of mother? A mere performance when the title is of use to you."

"Don't you try to turn this on me. Honestly! When did you become such a bore Ezra? A lawman? If it weren't so sad, it would be laughable. Do those so-called friends of yours know how far beyond ironic that title is for you?"

"They are aware that my past is less than honourable." he conceded, trying to keep his voice low in the hope she would do the same.

"Really? Do they know the list of aliases you are still wanted under? That you dare not show your face in New Orleans, or Baton Rouge. Or half a dozen other cities I could name. Do they know the scams you ran? The money you stole? Do they have any idea who you really are?"

"No. And you will not be sharing any of that with them." Maude took a step back at the ice-cold tone Ezra had taken. His eyes went dead as he stared at her. No, through her. But she was not about to concede to him.

"My God Ezra, you were on your way to becoming a legend. You had the potential. Everybody talks about taking money from widows and orphans, but you actually did it! And in a manner so brilliant they still don't know the money is gone, after all this time. And the insurance cons, and the bank scams. The fundraisers and, well nobody does a revival meeting…"

"That's enough! You have your own list of sins to atone for, and you have no more desire than I to bring all that to light. Leave mother. Leave now while there is still a chance. Don't talk to anyone. Don't deal with anyone, and in the name of all you hold dear, do not take a single cent from anyone in this town. Just leave."

"Or what?" She challenged

"Or we will both deeply regret your decision. I have never tried to bluff you mother. I am not starting now."

"You're an ungrateful bastard." She spat back.

"I am your son."

Maude spun on her heel and pulled open the door. She fell back a step when she saw Chris Larabee leaning against the far wall, staring at her.

"You heard him Maude. Leave now. I would advise against coming back."

She opened her mouth to reply, but found she had nothing suitable to say. She scooted past him as quickly as she could. Chris watched her leave, then turned his gaze back to the room. He thought he was going to need to call for Nathan, Ezra had gone so pale. This was too soon after the shooting for him to have this kind of stress.

"Ezra?"

"Please Mr. Larabee. Please. Just leave. I won't go anywhere, I assure you."

"Okay, as long as you stay put." At least that way Chris knew Ezra could get some rest. That was something. "We can talk about this later."

"Yes. No doubt." Ezra couldn't watch as the door was pulled shut. He dropped heavily onto the edge of his bed, gasping softly to catch his breath, forcing himself to calm down and think things through.

He stopped himself. There was nothing to think through. There was only one choice to be made. He stood and reached under his bed, retrieving the travel case stored there, and began slowly packing.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

"Honest to God Chris, I thought I was doing the right thing when I sent the telegraph. I figured it –"

"Easy kid. Your heart was in the right place." Josiah try to reassure JD.

"Yeah, but my head was up my –"

"Knock it off. Yeah, it turned out bad, but you couldn't have known that." Vin try to convince him.

"You all knew it. None of you were that stupid."

"None of us had the kind of relationship you had with your mother." Nathan reminded him. "It was a reasonable thing for you to do."

"Question is, what do we do now?" Buck asked.

"We talk to him. In the morning, after he can get some rest."

"Think it's a good idea to leave him alone for the night Chris?"

"He needs the space Vin. Said he'd stay put and get some rest, and when I went by his room a little while ago it was quiet, so I think it's best to let him sleep."

"I can't believe she talked to him that way." JD repeated. Chris had filled them in on some of what he had overheard. He spared Ezra the embarrassment of sharing all of the information, but he did decide the team needed an idea of what Ezra had been put through, given the way he was reacting to it. He also wanted to be sure they were all keeping an eye on things to make sure Maude didn't get a chance to have another go at him.

"I can. The woman has no heart." Buck's voice was tight with anger.

"No soul." Josiah added.

"He doesn't need to hear you saying that tomorrow. This is ripping him up." Chris cautioned. "We may want to kill the woman, but despite all this crap, he still gives a damn."

"Course he does. She's his mother. He can't help it." JD understood that, even if none of the rest of this made any sense.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Vin tapped a second time on Ezra's door. He knew he was early but doubted there had been a lot of sleeping going on in there last night. He wanted to have a chance to talk to Ezra before he had to confront the whole team. He hoped the gambler would feel a bit more at ease knowing from the start that he wasn't in this alone.

He waited and was about to try again when he heard the footsteps behind him. He didn't need to turn around.

"You're earlier than I figured you to be Chris."

"Could say the same about you."

Vin shrugged. "I thought he might want to talk before, well, before he had to talk."

"Yeah, me too. Wasn't sure I was the best man for the job though."

"Not sure any of us is. Can't really imagine what this is like for him."

"She sure explains a lot, doesn't she?"

Vin nodded, knocking again. Chris reached for the door but paused at the sound of heavy footsteps.

"You too Josiah?" He turned smiling.

"Yup. Buck's downstairs. I passed JD on the way as well but sent him out to do a quick town patrol instead. He still feeling guilty about all this and I figure Ezra doesn't have the energy to deal with that as well."

"What about Nathan?"

"I hope he sleeping. Had a late medical call last night. Saw him ride out."

Chris had continued his move to open Ezra's door as he listened to Josiah. He turned back to speak to Ezra and froze at what he saw.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Vinh pushed past him and had the identical reaction. The room was virtually empty, other than the furnishings it had come with and Ezra's own featherbed. Blankets had been neatly folded, curtains drawn, and everything tidy and sterile. The open wardrobe door showed the contents had been packed up, and neatly bundled together. An envelope sat on the dresser with _Payment in full_ neatly written on it. The room had been vacated.

"No. I don't believe it." Josiah spoke passionately. "He wouldn't do this."

"He did. Damn. Should've seen this coming." Chris wasn't sure right this instant if he was angrier with Ezra or himself. It was too close to call.

Buck had bolted up the stairs at the sound of Chris's first curse, and now looked to Vin. "Can you track him?"

"Probably. Doubt he's gone too far yet."

"Nathan's gonna kill him. He's not supposed to be riding any distance yet." Josiah observed, realizing as he said it how foolish it sounded.

Chris stood looking around the room for a moment after the others had left. Something felt wrong. It felt off. "Dammit Ezra. What were you thinking? Why didn't you give us a chance?"

He caught up with the others as they neared the livery. "We can't all go after him. We have a stagecoach coming in today and –"

"We already figured that out Chris. You and Vin can start out. You need him to help you track. Josiah and I will be ready if you send word. That way –" Buck stopped midsentence not believing the site in front of him. Chaucer stood in his stall, calmly munching his breakfast, oblivious to the confusion his presence was causing. "What the hell?"

"How did he leave without taking Chaucer?" Vin asked. "He wouldn't do that."

"Guys." They all spun at the unexpected sound of JDs voice. "You need to see this."

"Not now kid..." Buck began but got no further.

"Yes. Now. I know where he is."

"How did you even know he was missing?" Chris asked.

"Because I found him." The discouraged tone had them all worried.

"He okay?"

"What do you think? Just follow me." JD lead them to the jail house and quietly open the door. Ezra had locked himself into a cell, where he now slept restlessly. Buck started to charge in, but Josiah pulled him back and close the door before turning to Chris.

"Okay, what's going on? This is obviously more than the usual embarrassment about his mother."

"Not my place to tell."

"I think he just made it your place." Vin gave him a long hard look. "She said a lot more to him than what you let on, didn't she?" Chris just nodded.

"And it was worse than what you told us?" JD couldn't imagine that. Couldn't imagine what that had done to Ezra.

"Let's just say he and Maude really had it out. And I really, really wish I hadn't been there to hear it."

"What could she have said that would make him do this?" JD wondered.

Chris ignored him for more pressing matter. "Buck, where do you think you're going?"

"To the hotel. I have a few things that need to be said."

"He said them."

"Yeah, but did she hear them?" Josiah planned on joining Buck if the answer wasn't satisfactory, and maybe even if it was.

"I think so. I checked, and she's changed her stage ticket to today. That'll have to do guys. He doesn't need us causing more trouble."

"A fight doesn't explain why he'd lock himself up."

"I guess he figures he's saving me the trouble." Chris replied softly. He didn't want to share anymore of the story but was beginning to understand there was no way around this.

"Seriously? You were going to arrest him?" Vin challenged.

"No. Probably not." Chris took a moment to sort his thought. "Look, what she said was that bad. That damning." He ran a tired hand through his hair. "I did say we needed to talk, and he jumped to this conclusion."

"You think he is doing this because you overheard it Chris?" He looked at Josiah, not sure what he meant. "No, this isn't because he got caught. I would guess he has been thinking for some time he needs to be held accountable for his past. This latest crisis of conscious, with the ten thousand dollars, just brought it all to a head."

"You figure he needs to prove to us that he's really done with that life?" Buck asked.

"Yes, but I think he needs to prove it to himself more."

This was all more that Chris knew how to handle. Give him a thief or killer and he was fine, but sorting out someone's personal guilt was outside of his expertise. He sighed yet again. "For now, we let him rest. He needs that at least, and while he's in there he can't do anything stupid. Make that anything else stupid."

"What are you going to do?"

"Send some telegrams. In the meantime, the rest of you have things to do. Vin, keep an eye out for Maude. Make sure she gets on the stage, and keep the rest of these guys away from her."

"You're assuming I won't have anything to say to her?"

"No, but I figure you're most likely to keep it civil."

"Don't be so sure."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"How dare you suggest that you come into my room? Have you no sense of propriety?"

Chris entered and stepped aside to show Mary Travers was with him.

"That's one of the reasons I didn't come alone. We need to have a little chat Maude."

"That is Mrs. Haversham to you sir."

"Sorry, can't keep up with your name changes."

"I am preparing to leave Mr. Larabee. As was requested by both you and the ungrateful wretch that I so recently thought of as my darling boy."

"Your 'darling boy' is in jail. Thought you might want to know."

"He's what? You arrested him? I told him you people weren't really his friends. That you never had his best interests at heart."

"Unlike you?" Chris's sarcasm was evident. "We didn't arrest him. He locked himself up, and I am damn sure it is gonna take some kind of miracle to get him to leave. That's where you come in."

Maude gave a small snort of derision. "I seriously doubt I would be able to convince him of anything at this point."

"You're right. He might finally be past all of that. What I need from you is clarification on a few of the things you said to him yesterday."

Maude paled ever so slightly. Confessions were not something she was at all comfortable with.

"I have nothing further to say on that matter, and if I did, it certainly wouldn't be in front of the town's newspaper publisher."

"I'm not here as a newswoman Mrs. Haversham. I am here as a favour to Mr. Larabee. And to your son."

Maude laughed again. "You know him too well to be doing favours for him."

"Your son stepped in front of a bullet to save my life." Even though she had been aware of the fact, hearing it from the intended victim brought a reality to the moment that Maude had not expected. "There isn't too much I wouldn't be willing to do for him right now. And while I am not a proponent of violence of any kind, you should be aware of the fact that I do mean there is VERY little I would not do to help him. Do you understand me?" Maude suddenly had no doubt at all that the genteel sounding woman in front of her would in fact have few limits on the matter.

"This is all nonsense Mr. Larabee. What you overheard yesterday was nothing more than a simple mother-son squabble. We all have a few skeletons in our family closets. Why any of that would inspire my dear boy to lock himself up is a complete mystery to me. Of course, he always has had a bit of a dramatic side to him."

"Stow it Maude. I don't much care about your part in any of this. Much as I would enjoy locking you up and losing the key, that isn't why I'm here. I want the details on the wanted posters and any charges that might be pending on Ezra. All of them."

"You looking to provide nails for his coffin?" Maude smirked.

"I'm looking to get him out of this. Make it difficult for me, and you have no idea how much hell I can create in your life."

It was only years of experience dealing with angry marks that allowed Maude to keep up the act of not caring about any of this. Somehow, she was able to not back down from the glare, but she knew she had few options open to her. "And you can assure me nothing I tell you will be used to incarcerate me?"

"As long as you are on the next stage out of this town, I won't do anything at all with what you tell me. Cause him more trouble, and all bets are off."

Maude nodded. "You two might want to take a seat. This could take a while."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

Vin came by with lunch in the early afternoon. He had passed over the Maude patrol to Nathan very shortly after it had been given to him. Contrary to what Chris thought, Vin was not at all certain he wouldn't forget himself and tell Maude exactly what was on his mind. He would have been quite happy to do so, but knew Ezra wouldn't want that, no matter what had transpired.

The 'prisoner' was still stretched out on the hard cot, his arm covering his face. He did not react to Vin's entrance, but did speak when he heard the key in the cell door.

"You are aware of the protocol sir. You are not to unlock the cell door unless you are transporting the prisoner. Nourishment is to be passed through the appropriate aperture in the cell door."

"You gonna jump me and try to escape Ezra?" There was no reply. "Well, are you?"

"That is not the point."

"It's my point. Sit up and eat."

"I have no appetite."

"We have to give you at least two meals a day and you've already missed breakfast."

"You are required to provide them. There was no corresponding demand that I accept."

"Ezra, don't make me get Buck to come over here and force-feed you. It just wouldn't be pretty."

Ezra moved his arm enough that he could turn and glare at Vin, who was giving him a slightly evil grin. "Yes, you would do that. Very well then leave the tray and stepped back."

"Oh, for God's sake Ezra…"

"Please follow the rules Mr. Tanner. I have no desire to be responsible for any more problems than I already am at present."

"Fine. You go right ahead and be stupid about this." Vin closed the door and removed the key, placing it back in the desk drawer. Only once that was done did Ezra sit up.

"You know this is just a waste of time and energy, right? Soon as Maude leaves we're kicking you out here."

"I've turned myself in, and you are required to keep me in custody until Judge Travis arrives to hold court."

Vin's head snapped up. "You contacted Travis? What the hell are you playing at Ezra?"

"Justice. I believe that is the cause which we have been sworn to uphold."

"If it's about justice Ezra," Chris spoke from the doorway, "I think this discussion is over."

"Exactly. Please be so kind as to explain that to Mr. Tanner and the others."

"No. You're the one who doesn't seem to get it." Chris walked over to the cell, handing several slips of paper through to the 'prisoner'. "Sent telegraphs to the law in Baton Rouge, and them other places Maude talked about. They don't have warrants out for you in any of them."

"They don't know me by the name you searched."

"Yeah, they do. Maude and I had a little chat."

Vin looked at him in surprise. "Thought you said we were supposed to stay away from her?"

"I said the rest of you were. Didn't say that applied to me."

Ezra turned his gaze away. "I have no doubt she was eager to provide you with a myriad of details."

"Not really. She actually tried to backtrack on what she said. Took some convincing to get the information I needed. Oh, by the way, her stage left 30 minutes ago." Ezra took the news of her departure with no reaction.

The door opened again before Chris could continue, as the rest of the team made their way in. He stood to block them. "This isn't an open court, no need for you to be here."

"It's fine Mr. Larabee. This will all be public knowledge at the trial soon enough, they might as well stay." At Chris's confused look, Vin explained.

"He telegraphed the judge with his confession."

"Dear God Standish! Are you trying to kill me? JD, send another one. Tell him Ezra's was a mistake. A practical joke. I don't care what you say but tell him not to come."

"That is only postponing the inevitable Mr. Larabee."

"For fuck's sake Ezra. Stop being so formal and pigheaded and - and…" He stammered, too angry to come up with another term.

"So Ezra." Josiah finished for him.

"Yeah – that."

"You heard what my mother said, and in an ironic twist of fate, it was one of the rare occasions she was neither lying nor exaggerating."

"Maybe not. But she was wrong. Look at the damn telegraphs Ezra. You aren't wanted anywhere on anything worth mentioning. When Travis is next in town on his **regular** schedule, we'll talk to him about dealing with the pardons on the little things. He did it before, and he's got even more reason to now."

Ezra tossed the papers through the bars to the floor of the jail. "This is incomplete. Trust me. I know where I am being sought."

"I've been sending and receiving these most of the morning. I know what's going on."

Buck began thumbing through the telegraphs. "This is just an awful lot of nothing Ezra."

"And," Chris added, forcing himself to calm down, "Roger and me got to talking between telegraphs. He gets pretty bored in there when nobody is sending anything. He tells me this was the busiest he's been in a while. Only time it gets, busier is when you come in." Ezra looked at Chris with a clear request for him to stop talking, which was ignored. "Seems you're in there fairly often. Arranging banking transfers of funds. Most going to some of the very same places these warrants say you – or more likely Maude – took money from."

"You've been paying them back?" Nathan shook his head. "You're constant source of surprise to me Ezra."

"I would be willing to bet my next week's salary on the fact those widows and orphans Maude was talking about don't know any money is missing because you never actually took it – right?"

Ezra chose to not answer the question. "Mr. Mitchell is incapable of keeping his promise of discretion. And you are no better. And, for the record, they were – are – my crimes."

"Well, we can chat with Roger about his discretion later." Chris grinned. "Bottom line here Ezra, is there is no reason for you to be in there."

"I have not been pardoned on the remaining offenses."

"Bound and determined to punish yourself, aren't you?" Vin shook his head. "You don't have to prove anything to us Ezra."

"Or are you trying to prove it to yourself?" Josiah asked quietly. He got no response, but Ezra turned and headed back to the bunk. Josiah nodded to Chris, signalling him, all of them, outside.

"Okay – he wants to beat himself up, but this is just stupid" JD began.

"Maybe, but I think he needs it. Wiping the slate once and for all."

"I don't intend to leave him locked up until Travis shows up. That could be weeks off."

"You got a better plan? Nathan asked.

Chris stared off for a couple of minutes, then smiled slightly. "Maybe. Need to work out a couple things. Nathan, take guard duty on our prisoner. Josiah, you and Vin are going to help me work this out."

"What about us?" JD stood next to Buck, who answered before Chris could.

"Patrol kid, what else?"

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra heard the jailhouse door opening but chose to ignore it. Or at least, to avoid reacting. By his calculation there were three arrivals, at least one of whom was undoubtedly here to relieve Nathan. He was sorry to realize that. After yet another quick check on his almost fully healed gunshot wound, Nathan had been quietly reading some kind of medical texts. Any of the others would undoubtedly be far more talkative, either to try to cheer him, or to change his mind. The sound of the rattling of the bars forced him to acknowledge to their presence.

"Yes Mr. Larabee. I am aware of your arrival."

"Been in touch with the judge. Since you are pleading guilty to just about every crime ever committed, we've come up with sentencing for you. No need to make him come to town for a trial."

"I have no desire to cause any further inconvenience."

"Good, because that plays a big part in all of this." Vin chimed in.

"Based on what we can find, there are 23 charges pending against you in the places we found out about." Josiah deliberately avoided reminding just how they found out, knowing Ezra didn't need to hear again about his mother's actions.

 _That will add up to a considerable sentence_ , Ezra thought, not at all surprised. He nodded his agreement with the total.

"Judge's going to contact the parties involved and let them know he is handling the matter. None of the charges are anywhere close to being big deals, so he doubts there'll be any problem with that."

"And what sentencing has been deemed to be appropriate to the circumstances?"

"Well, he figures this could all fall under the pardon he gave you when we started up." Chris held up a hand to silence the objection. "Told him you wouldn't go for that."

"So, we have a new plan: 23 charges, so 23 days locked up."

Ezra simply stared at them. "That is the most patently absurd concept I have ever heard of; and trust me when I tell you I am familiar with the absurd."

"That's his ruling. You mouth off at him and he'll hold you in contempt. Said we should take off one day for every time you challenge this."

"I'm sorry. Did you say take a day **off**?"

"Now," Vin took over, "we decided the times where you paid folks back don't count, so I figure that's at least four off, right Josiah?"

"Based on the information we have. Don't doubt the number is likely higher."

"And one contempt. We'll say your second comment was just for clarification. So, down to 18 days."

Ezra opened his mouth to argue but stopped himself before more time could be deleted.

"Now, this is going to leave us short one man for patrol, two counting a guard, so we decided since you're going to be in the jailhouse anyway, you can stand guard." Chris was struggling to keep the stern look on his face.

Ezra leaned forward, softly banging his head against the bars. "This is completely insane."

"Are you challenging the court Ezra?" Vin asked, not bothering to fight off his own grin.

"Yes, not the court, and the sentencing. Not to mention the fact I am challenging the sheer lunacy of putting a prisoner in charge of the prison."

"What you think Josiah? Is that contempt?"

"I would have to say yes Chris, since he basically called you crazy. And is sounds like 3 counts."

"One." Ezra corrected, hoping this wouldn't be seen as another challenge. "It was one all encompassing statement."

"Fine, 17 days. And we consider that last comment clarification, but you are pushing your luck. Now, we can't have our jailer in less than top physical form, and we know how out-of-sorts Ezra gets when he can't get a good sleep, so we are placing the prisoner under house arrest from dusk to dawn."

"Well, maybe a bit later than dawn Josiah. You know how hard it is to get him out of bed."

Ezra threw up his hands in frustration. "Next thing you know you'll be paying me for guarding myself."

Chris gave up on fighting is smile. "Hadn't thought about that. It's only fair since you will be working."

Ezra sat heavily on the bunk, his head in his hands. He let out a deep sigh before leaning back, resting his head on the wall with his eyes closed. Chris was about to comment further when Vin reached over and took his arm. He tilted his head toward Ezra. Chris stepped back and took a serious look.

Ezra seemed closer to falling apart than he could remember. The strain was evident as he was making no effort to camouflage it. Chris grabbed the keys from the desk and opened the cell. Nathan had only locked it to get Ezra to stop bothering him. He went in and sat next to the drained gambler.

"You get what were trying to say Ezra? There's no need for any of this."

"Yes, there is. I do not –"

"Knock it off Ezra. We get it. You feel the need to be dealt with, and that's what were trying to do."

"It is a less than successful effort."

"Ezra, why do you think we send people to jail?"

Ezra looked at Josiah as if he really had lost his mind. "Because they broke the law, but I sense you have a more philosophical response in mind."

"Not really philosophical but maybe a bit more theoretical."

"Fine, then I will alter my response accordingly. For justice."

"So, to make them pay for their mistakes?"

"Not mistakes Mr. Tanner. Crimes. To be punished for their crimes."

"Well, I doubt any time in prison could punish you any worse than you already do yourself Ezra, so I would say that aspect is covered." Josiah smiled sadly as he spoke.

"I would disagree but fear I will end up with a credit of days if I continue to challenge any of you. We also incarcerate criminals to protect society."

"You plan on running anymore of these cons of yours?" Ezra shook his head firmly at Chris's question.

"Okay, so that's covered. No danger to society."

Vin took the argument one step further. "In fact, you're actually protecting folks, so more harm than good is coming from locking you up."

"Those who were wronged deserve to know there has been justice."

"I don't know how else to say this. You're not that man anymore. Nobody thinks you need to do this. People are being paid back, you're helping this community. I don't know what else to say – what else to do."

"All you need to do is your duty."

"I'm trying, and you're not making it easy."

Ezra couldn't help but smile for the first time that day. "Well, at least I am consistent in that."

Chris sighed in frustration, with just a bit of anger mixed in. "We're gonna leave you locked up for the day. I don't see that we have a choice, since you'd just stay put even if we open the door. But I want you to promise me you're gonna think about what we've been saying. Really think about it."

"Something else to consider Son. If you're feeling bad about the things you think you are responsible for in the past, how are you going to feel if something happens while you are 'proving' yourself to us? What if someone gets hurt because we're a man down?"

"On that basis, none of us should ever be leaving town." Ezra argued with little conviction.

Chris wasn't accepting that. "One thing to be away for legitimate reasons, like when Nathan is off tending to folk, or we're out on patrol. Something else when you're locked up trying to prove some stupid point."

"You really don't strike me as the martyr type." Josiah continued.

Ezra smiled slightly again. "I cannot argue with you on that." He turned to face Chris. "I am not, as you phrased it, trying to prove a stupid point. These are crimes Mr. Larabee. They must be answered for."

"They have been Ezra. That's kind of the point here." Vin retorted.

It was Ezra's turn to sigh in frustration. "I am of the distinct impression that continuing to argue this issue would be the very definition of futility."

"Halleluiah brothers." Josiah smiled broadly. "I think he has finally seen the light."

"Fine. I will, albeit reluctantly, accept the findings of the court. 17 days of what you so laughably define as incarceration."

"Could be worse Ezra – he could have made it hard labour." Vin teased.

Ezra shuddered theatrically when saw the gleam come to Chris' eye. "Perish the thought."

He leaned back on his bunk, watching the others finally relax. "Well Mr. Larabee. I believe as jailer you are responsible for providing me with my evening meal. I should think a roast beef dinner from our finest establishment would do nicely. And I believe I caught the tantalizing aroma of fresh apple pie a little earlier. That would also be acceptable."

"Standish…" Chris left the threat unspoken, but evident. Ezra, as always, ignored it.

"As for the house arrest aspect of this, I see no logical reason that would not include the gaming tables, as that is under the same roof. Can I interest any of you in a few hands of poker after dinner?"

And for not the first time in recent memory, Chris found himself praying for patience.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

The End


End file.
